Valith: Sparks
by NightcatMau
Summary: Yeah, when the one-shot series is named after a t.A.T.u. song you can expect it to be all Valith, all Valkyrie/Tanith. I wanted a home for my one-shots for them, so here it t'is. Contains romance, duh. If you don't like my idea of romance, don't read, don't comment. Thanks goes to KasumiCain for inspiring the one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith or Valkyrie. Val is about 26 here, story is in her point of view. 'Sparks' is a t.A.T.u. song. Thanks goes to **KasumiCain **for inspiring the story.

* * *

I was lying in the grass after another seemingly endless workout. Tanith had worn everyone else ragged since she'd come back, and now she was training with me, not that I minded. I enjoyed her running me to the point where I was sweating and my muscles twitched.

Now as I lay there she approached, grinning cockily. She looked like a blonde goddess as she looked down at me, the sun haloing her head, her corset tight, and her cleavage slightly higher that usual. She was covered with sweat too, and her muscles twitched. Her eyes danced with excitement, and she unexpectedly dropped down to lie flush on top of me, propping herself up on her elbows.

I grinned broadly at her, and she kissed me as she'd done after every training session. Her kisses were sweet and she always took her time with me, in no hurry to rush off to something else. Tanith could make a single kiss last an eternity, and she had a lot of fun doing it too.

When she at last let me breath I gazed up at her in absolute adoration. "Not that I've ever minded," I said playfully, "but what does this have to do with training?"

Tanith raised a brow and grinned at me wickedly. "You might get kidnapped by lesbian pirates some day, Valkyrie. I'm helping you build up endurance for when they torture you."

I laughed and she stroked my hair, looking down at me fondly. She was so very beautiful that I often wondered what she was doing with me. I was proud to be seen with her, and now that we were training, we went everywhere together.

She was aggressive by nature, never one to mince words, and she'd simply told me one day when she pinned me down after training that we obviously felt an attraction and that was that. Though I think her exact words had been. "Don't make me chase you, Val. I'll still have you, but then I won't be nearly so gentle about it."

She'd been teasing of course, but that aggression in her was what attracted me to her when she had recovered from the Remnant being removed. I didn't have to ask if she loved me, she told me every chance she got.

Tanith let me up at last, walking me to the showers of the Sanctuary. She never showered with me, but the hip bump and wink she gave me let me know she'd be thinking of me and wanted me to think of her too. Not that I needed help to think of her in the shower.

* * *

We were taking things slowly, and I appreciated it. Tanith was protective and nurturing, but she was still Tanith, so she could bounce around endlessly and act like a three-year-old child at times, forgetting her role as my older and more mature lover. She'd do cartwheels and hand-springs on the beach as we walked, or even down the street right in the middle of Dublin if the mood struck her.

She'd been more serious and reserved before, but now she had a playful element I adored. We met for lunch after our showers, Tanith giving me a crooked grin before hugging and kissing me in public. She loved seeing how much she could get away with at times, and since even straight women hugged and fussed over one another she got away with a lot.

She'd taken me to a steak place, insisting on paying. "I'm good for it and I work for the Sanctuary now, Val. You shouldn't ever have to pay for anything, not when you're with me."

I smiled. "Don't tempt me, Tanith. I'll take you shopping next."

"Hmm. If we stop at Victoria's Secret I'll buy you whatever you try on for me." She purred seductively. The man behind us was apparently eavesdropping because he started to choke on his coffee. Tanith picked up her water glass and dumped the contents over the man's head.

"Oi! Cool off, she's mine!" She growled. The man's eyes bugged out and he hurriedly grabbed his check and left. I laughed, luckily the waitress found the whole thing funny as well, so we got to stay.

"Perverts like him come in here all the time trying to pick up women. Especially two women, disgusting."

Tanith cocked a brow at her. "Why disgusting?"

"Who wants a man like that when you can have a woman?" The waitress asked, and we all burst out laughing.

* * *

Tanith indeed took me shopping, teasingly calling to me from the next dressing room. Women showed off outfits to each other all the time, and luckily there were no snarky boyfriends sitting there scoping out all the other women.

We in fact had the place to ourselves. Tanith had picked out a lacy black nightgown for me that hugged my curves and pushed up my bust, all, I was well aware, for her personal enjoyment.

The curtain shook and she called to me. "Come let me see, and I'll buy what your wearing and what I'm wearing." There was a teasing note to her voice so of course I stepped out and gasped at the sight of her.

Tanith was wearing a pure white teddy with rows of ruffled white satin fabric topped with a white bow and a small faux diamond. The white teddy showed off her generous cleavage, and shapely hips. She'd put a sheer dressing gown of a filmsy white material you could see through over it, and the effect was demure yet sexy.

"You look so beautiful right now, Tanith." I breathed. "Of course, you're always beautiful." Tanith leaned in and gave me a kiss of thanks, stepping back to admire me.

"You ought to be arrested for how that nightgown fits, Detective Cain. Wait here, you need something to put over it." She went out and came back shortly with a floor length black silk robe. She helped me into it, cinching it at my waist, and turning me to face the main mirrors.

"You look beautiful, Valkyrie." She breathed in my ear, then tenderly kissed me and I smiled at her in the mirror. Tanith wrapped her arms around me and our eyes locked in the mirror. "I love you." She said softly.

* * *

Tanith moved into the mansion with me shortly after that, and not long after, when we were both sure, we married, sorcerors being much more forward-minded than civilians and having gay marriage.

In time we were able to add children that were both truly hers and mine, using the magic available to all infertile couples. Two girls, one blonde and lovely like my beloved wife, and the other favouring me, who was of course Tanith's favourite.

We're still married today, and Tanith is still as beautiful as ever, even though she fusses at time over her once blonde hair having gone a lovely silver. She's slower now, but of course, so am I, and we often spend out days on the porch soaking up the sun into our old bones.

* * *

**Any reader who thinks two women who love each other need to dress in ugly clothes needs to go watch the 'Sparks' video. Now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All the Things She Said**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Skulduggery, Fletcher, Aunt Beryl or Valkyrie. This one goes out to all the frightened young girls (or guys) out there that might be bi, gay, lesbian, or pansexual. Repeat after me: There is nothing wrong with me, I am perfect the way I am. Trust me, you are not going to hell or any other place, and there is no right way or wrong way to be what you are. End positive reinforcement.

Val is about 24 here, story is in her POV. Tanith is back and Remnant free. 'All the Things She Said' is an awesome song by t.A.T.u., so check it out if you get a chance. Enjoy the Valith!

* * *

I had my arms wrapped around Tanith's waist as the scenery blurred by. Once I had started riding with her, she insisted on helmets, complete with sound systems and two-way radios. We were currently listening to some fine t.A.T.u., 'All the Things She Said', and I could tell by the way she stiffened the lyrics were getting to her.

But instead of driving like a crazy woman she pulled over, shaking in anger as she dismounted, clearly enraged. We'd been out on a dinner date, Tanith holding my hand when my aunt and uncle just had to show up at the same restaurant. Well, they had saved me from having to walk away before they noticed I was no longer aging, because they had disowned me right then and there, though they did not speak for my parents, of course.

Tanith had stood up for me, asking them how they could dare bully me, and what did they think was wrong with me when my aunt made the mistake of mentioning Fletcher and saying she'd have rather seen me pregnant by him than out with some- That was the moment Tanith punched her so hard she knocked her out cold, and the management although pro-gay and laughing hysterically, asked us politely to leave.

I had been laughing as well, I'd lived to see Aunt Beryl take a punch for years, but Tanith had been livid, just like she was now. I stood up and took off my helmet and went over to her, then wrapped my arms around her from behind, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry." She said softly. "I don't like seeing you treated that way, the song just reminded me, I'm so sorry, Val, I hate loosing my temper around you." She turned and smiled down at me, still ever so slightly taller in a way I found appealing.

She wrapped her arms around me, leaning down to kiss me softly, then with more intensity when I returned her kiss. We'd been together almost a year and I was still shy and unsure with her. Tanith knew she was the first woman I'd ever been with, so she was protective of me, and patient with me when the way I'd been raised, to be straight and only straight, made me shy away from her.

I knew she loved me, she showed it in a million ways. She'd nursed me through my Surge, giving me leaves to help ease the pain, tending to my every need. She'd refused to leave me side because when she had returned after I'd rescued her and the Remnant was gone, I'd been the one she'd asked for, and I'd refused to leave her side as well.

I hadn't understood why at the time. But she'd needed me there all day, every day. I realized now Skulduggery had understood why, because he'd told me to keep an open mind and to remember that Tanith needed me. He'd been supportive of both of us, running interference when as Tanith grew better she had her intentions towards me clear. We'd been sitting in the garden of the Sanctuary when Tanith has turned to me.

She'd looked beautiful that warm spring day, and as the breeze blew cherry blossoms through the air the moment seemed magical. He blond hair flowed in the breeze and the way she'd smiled at me had been different, making my breath catch. I'd always been aware I didn't exactly feel sisterly towards her, but I'd never acted on it.

Tanith had leaned forward and kissed me, and at first I just stiffened. She had to know, this had to be her way of making fun of me, mocking me for being born different, for liking her the way I did, for being in love with her. I'd stood up with tears in my eyes, looking down at her, unable to speak. I turned, intending to walk away, and she called to me.

She was still so weak she couldn't rise on her own and it had broken my heart to see her try and come to me. I'd went to her then, falling on my knees and burying my head in her lap to cry as she softly stroked my head because there was no one else to turn to.

"I love you." She said it as softly as she had then, bringing me out of my memories. "I love you, Valkyrie." She repeated, stroking my hair back gently. She knew how afraid I was, how I couldn't quite trust her to take care of me, because I'd been taught only a man could do that. That as a woman she was too weak to.

I hesitated, then leaned forward to kiss her. I rarely if ever kissed her on my own, and I knew it hurt her to have to always initiate contact. She had to be shown that I loved her, that I did trust her, but how? I deepened the kiss desperate for her to know that she was loved, that I did need her and couldn't imagine my life without her.

Tanith pulled back gently, her hands on my shoulders. "Valkyrie, it's OK. You don't have to try so hard, I'm not going anywhere. I know you love me, I know. But I know how hard this is on you too. You're the first woman I've ever been with either, Val."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Not from lack of offers, either." She said, taking my hand and we started to walk down a small wooded trail she'd parked by. "But the whole time that Remnant had me, I missed you. At first as your sister, then, differently. When I realized I was in love with you, it is part of what helped me hang on because the Remnant didn't know how to fight that, because I needed to have you rescue me every bit as much as I wanted to come back and rescue you."

"Tanith, you never said anything. I- I realized when you were gone I loved you, but not as a sister. When you kissed me, in the garden, I thought you were making fun of me that day. Even when you've said you loved me I've been frightened I'm just some sort of experiment for you, between men."

She looked like I'd slapped her. "Is that what you think calling out for you in the Sanctuary was when I woke up, an experiment? I love you!" Tears had come to her eyes, and she turned her back to me.

I was so confused and hurt at that moment. She turned and saw me crying and took me in her arms, cradling me down into her chest, and I couldn't help it, but I giggled.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Tanith, you only wear a corset, you were cradling me into you chest." I giggled, blushing.

"Oh, I was, was I?" She asked, a dangerous gleam coming into her eyes. I squealed in joy and took off down the trail laughing, Tanith in hot pursuit. Of course being and Adept she could run straight up trees and leap back and forth high above my head, as she gave chase.

I saw an abandoned shack ahead and bolted in, but Tanith was right behind me, shutting the only door. "Withstand." She said, and a black sheen came over the door and the surrounding wood, forming a barrier, locking us in.

"Now," She said, walking forward to look me squarely in the eye, "your left with nowhere to run, Valkyrie. I think I've made it clear that I'm in love with you, that I'm serious about you. We've only ever kissed for almost a year Val, and you know I wouldn't be content or stay around for just that if I wasn't serious about you. I love you, but you have to tell me right now if you love me too, if you want to be with me too."

When I didn't answer immediately she shook her head. "I'll take you back to the bike, I'll take you home. I- I won't be dropping by anymore, Valkyrie."

"Tanith, I love you, but I don't know how, all right? I've never been with a woman before. I've never been with anyone, before."

She turned back, looking shocked, then she was kissing me, and I was letting her lead me, to take the kiss deeper than it ever went before. I was so frightened that this was wrong somehow, but I loved her and I needed to be with her, so I just closed my eyes and returned her kiss.

Her hands started to roam and I giggled at first, but then I was sighing, asking her for more, and she was more than willing to give me more. But she only let things go so far, then pulled away, laughter and adoration dancing in her eyes.

"You really love, me don't you? How long have you been holding that bottled up inside?"

I blushed and looked away mumbling something, and she nudged me. "Oi! What was that?"

"I said from just about the day I first met you. I've always thought you were a lot more beautiful that China ever was." I blushed furiously, and Tanith held her arms out to me. She started to kiss me softly again, and neither one of us bothered to move when the door swung open, the barrier she'd put on it broken.

* * *

**I know, kinda sad, but I was raised in a place where you were not only disowned for being lesbian, bi, gay or what have you, you were PRAYED over, and had holy water thrown over you so the demon would come out. If that didn't work, things only got worse, or you got taken to a shrink, or put on meds. Obviously a lot of parents just do the emotional equivalent, crying and acting like you are damaged goods and I wanted Val to deal with that this time, since I'm sure a lot of readers went through it too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Malchik Gay**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Billy-Ray, Cleavers or Valkyrie. Val is about 22 here, and Tanith is back and Remnant free. Before you all start flaming me, I'm well aware malchik is Russian for gay boy, but fifteen billion yuri amv videos using the song can't be wrong. 'Malchik Gay' is a song by t.A.T.u for you innocents out there.

For those of you flaming me because my characters aren't 'gay' enough, cop onto yourself. Nobody died and made you the police of how people have to act. If you can't deal with characters that are heterosexual experiencing lesbian or homosexual romance for the first time, don't read it.

* * *

I was so intent on my screen I didn't even realize Tanith had gotten up. We were on a case together and had rooms separated by a connecting door. I was looping 'Malchik Gay' yuri amv videos, and wondering what was wrong with me.

For one thing, why did I think a song about a girl in love with a gay boy fit how I felt for her? OK, so there was something, not masculine, but strong about her, and she was handsome in the way a woman could be. But the was something that made me want to be in her arms, and the thought caused me shame.

I told myself I was crazy, sick, wrong. Tanith was supposed to be my sister, not the woman I was longing after. I silently cursed the Japanese for coming up with yuri fiction and continued to loop the song in varying yuri videos.

I realized at last she was approaching and slammed my laptop shut, just looking at her.

"Hey, sis. What were you listening to? It sounded cute."

"Uh, I have no idea to be honest, I was surfing the web and found it." I lied, letting my fingers travel down to knock free the broken battery bay cover, and watching the battery fall out in feigned surprise.

"Too bad, it sounded nice." She said, shrugging. I tried not to think of how tight that leather corset she was wearing looked. Stupid yuri fanfiction.

"Want to go get something to eat?" She asked. "I think I saw an all night diner on our way in." I nodded unable to speak. I could do this. I could be calm. I knew Ghastly still loved her and I wasn't about to ruin things for those two.

* * *

Tanith was humming the song as our waitress came over. A cute boyish sort of girl, and she could tell Tanith had no idea what the song meant if the amused look on her face meant anything. She shot a look at me though and caught my crimson blush and smirked at me. She took the order, looking me up and down as Tanith kept her head buried in the menu, choosing first one thing than another.

When I got up later to pay the bill on the Sanctuary's dime, she was at the register. "You know she doesn't like girls, right?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Yeah, kind of why she caught me listening to the song. I know what it means, but it fits her."

The waitress looked over. "Yeah it kind of does. She has a boyfriend? Well I don't have a girlfriend right now, if you ever want to come by alone." She winked at me and I blushed crimson again, before returning to get Tanith and leave. I could feel the waitresses eyes on me as we left, and had I only wanted something physical with Tanith, she would have done nicely as a substitute.

* * *

The case panned out and we headed home on Tanith's bike, and I'd calmed myself down enough to be able to hold on like I used to. I'd convinced myself being in love with her was one of those stupid crush things. I mean, I liked guys for Pete's sake!

She dropped me off at the mansion and I went to the room I'd set up a weight bag in, slamming kicks and punches into it as I played 'Malchik Gay' on the stereo. I was spinning and kicking, giving blows that would have broken bones or killed an opponent outright, until I was left panting, weaving on my feet.

Listening to that song wasn't doing me any good. It wouldn't help me get over what had to be a stupid crush. I turned off the stereo and left the room, heading for a shower and my lonely bed.

* * *

I avoided being paired with Tanith the next time the chance came up, begging off with some flimsy excuse. She'd clearly been hurt when I turned down the assignment, but had gone off with Ghastly quietly enough, much to my relief.

I was sparring with one of the Cleavers in a Sanctuary practice room when the call came in. Tanith had been driving as fast as she usually did, and had hit a logging truck that suddenly jackknifed in front of her on the road.

They were alive, but only because Ghastly had been able to raise his Elemental powers in a shield to deflect the worst of the crash. But they were still in the civilian hospital and needed picked up after their release. Skulduggery said nothing as I joined him in the Bentley.

We rarely partnered now, and I wasn't sure why. He was silent the entire drive there. Not out of cruelty, but we were both thinking the same thing. Tanith never drove that wildly with me on the back of her bike. Had I been there as I should have been, the crash would never have happened.

* * *

Tanith had tears in her eyes and pulled me into a massive hug when they both walked to the Bentley. I returned the hug the best I could, wondering what on Earth she was crying about. They were both safe, and not really hurt, though her bike was a loss until the repair shop could fix it.

She sat in the back of the Bentley with me, insisting I be there with her, and wouldn't let go of my hand. She didn't say anything, only cried softly every so often. I looped an arm around her, holding her close, drinking in her scent, knowing I'd never get to hold her like this again.

She'd melted into my arms, burying her head into my shoulder, shivering every so often and my heart melted. It would be cruel to take advantage, even more cruel to deny her being treating as a sister when that is all she ever wanted.

I soothed her, prattling softly, rubbing her back, holding her close. Promising her we'd be together soon, apologizing profusely for not being there with her. She made a soft soft and buried her head in my neck, staying that way until Skulduggery stopped the Bentley so we could get something to eat.

I couldn't pry Tanith from my side, and she literally had hers pressed into mine as if she feared separation. It made me feel terrible to see the damage I'd done, and I assured her repeatedly that I hadn't meant to hurt her by not going with her.

Ghastly and Skulduggery rose from the booth after we ordered, giving us time alone.

"Sis," I said gently, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Weren't you happy to be with Ghastly? I'm sure he's a lot more fun that I am. You two need to start spending more time together, you were meant for one another."

She smiled at me shakily. "What was there between us, its gone, Valkyrie. Neither of us meant for it to be, but considering what happened with Billy-Ray-"

"That wasn't you fault. You had no control over that. It had to be a living nightmare for you."

"It was, but I wasn't hoping Ghastly would come rescue me, I was hoping you would."

"Sis-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly. "'Malchik Gay'? I had to be corrected by some girl in the music store when I kept asking for 'my chicky'."

I blushed. "Well, it's not a song everyone would like, and-"

"And a lot of videos with beautiful girls kissing use it too. Why didn't you tell me, Val?" She asked softly. "Didn't you realize I've been waiting for you to say something ever since you rescued me?"

I looked at her in surprise. I wanted to protest, to point out she liked men, but then so did I. Or I thought I did. When she looked at me the way she was, softly and with love, I doubted it. We said nothing, but I could tell by her smile and the way she squeezed my hand that we were going to see a lot more of each other when we got home.

* * *

**I know, no kisses this time, right? But original yuri fiction would have innocent love, holding hands, and MAYBE kisses, as it evolved girls and women would still feel things, but might not act on them. It often involved a younger, less experienced girl and an older girl or woman, and the Japanese authors saw the romance between two girls as a healthy and normal part of growing up into a heterosexual woman. Obviously today sexuality is seen as a lot more fluid, as is who we choose for romantic partners.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All About Us**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher or Caelan. Yeah the song sort of refers to whether or not t.A.T.u. included real romance off stage. I'm guessing they were both bisexual or they both deserve Oscars for really great 'pretending' as they put it. Our girls however are for real. Val is about 24 here, Tanith is obviously back and Remnant free. Special thanks go out to **Darka** for the review of Chapter 3.

* * *

My arms ached and we were dangerously close to the edge of the roof as we fought in the moonlight. Tanith had insisted she start training me with a sword, and I was was just barely holding my own.

She came as me, leaving a clear opening, but my arms were just too tired, so I dropped my sword and delivered a kick to her abdomen. She grunted, then spun, dropping, sweeping my legs out from under me. I crashed down to the roof, almost falling off, too weary to move, and she had me pinned down, one forearm pressing into my neck.

"Pick up your sword. You never drop it in a fight, ever." She growled.

"Tanith, I can't. I can't even move now."

"Do it! Now!" She barked, hauling me up and more or less throwing me towards the sword. She'd been different ever since we'd rescued her. There was something hard and cold about her now, we were no longer the friends and sisters we used to be. The thought broke something in my spirit and I sank down to my knees.

"I'm not going to fight you, Tanith. We can't train, not like this. I-" I heard the door to the roof top slam and looked up. The rooftop was empty.

* * *

Tanith had taken off that night, leaving me to my own resources to make it home. That hurt and I knew it was over. As friends as anything. She didn't seem to care about anyone anymore, and I didn't have it in me to be the one to try and reach her.

I realized then that the rift had started the moment the Remnant was out. It of course had told me all sorts of evil lies before it was removed, and it had insisted only Tanith, I and the Adept with the skill to remove it be present.

Tanith had been strapped down but grinning at me wildly, the Remnant enjoying my discomfort, taunting me with lies. "I love you, Valkyrie, since Tanith loved you, and I don't mean as a sister either. Do you know how long she's dreamed of kissing you, holding you, being your lover, hmm? She used to cry at night, the part of her still in here, waiting for you to come rescue her."

I'd cursed the creature in response and it laughed. "Oh, she's been with women before, but you would be special. She wants to_ marry_ you." I'd hauled off and slapped the thing, telling it never to say such a filthy, shameful thing again and it had laughed and winked at me. "She can hear you, you know, and you just broke her heart. Shameful, is she? She'll never tell you she loves you then, but she does." That had been the last thing the hateful thing had said before the extraction process began.

I'd visited Tanith as she recovered, but found good excuses to avoid being alone with her. I hadn't wanted to talk to her about what the Remnant had said, and when she had tried I'd left the room. No wonder she was so cold now.

Ghastly wasn't putting in appearances either, and from what I gathered they were over. I didn't know why it mattered to me, but I'd felt relieved for some reason when I heard that. Until of course she'd become as artic as she was now. Now having her all to myself wasn't the delight I'd hoped it would be.

I felt my heart flutter at the idea. I'd slapped that Remnant to shut it up, to block it from digging into my own mind, a talent all Remnants seemed to possess. She never had to know I had cared for her, had loved her from the first moment I saw her.

I'd put it down to an innocent crush, no big deal, but it had only grown, no matter what I did, and I hadn't taken it well when she'd started dating Ghastly, though as far as I knew I never let on. Calling her sister was the hardest thing I'd ever done, but being in love with her made it easier to make her happy.

Right then I missed her, but had no idea where to look for her, she'd stopped telling me things or ringing me after that night. I hadn't seen her in weeks. It made my insides knot up, and I knew how dangerously close I'd be to having her figure out the truth, but I had to ring her.

I was getting out my mobile with shaking hands when there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it, and Tanith was standing there, the expression on her face upset. I threw my arms around her without thinking, holding her tight, trying to ignore that I was crushing my chest into hers, even if I wanted to shiver over the sensation. "I missed you." I whispered.

I was shaking, not caring at the that point what she figured out or felt in return. I felt an arm go around my waist, pulling me flush to her, then she titled my head up to look at her. I gasped softly as I looked into her narrowed eyes and set face. Her lips were on mine then and she was kissing me hard, walking me backwards into the mansion. She backed me up until I hit the post at the foot of the stairs, not letting up until I was gasping for breath and she had to hold me up before I fell.

Tanith pulled back, still holding me in her arms. "Now you know what I've been trying to tell you since I got back." She stroked my face softly, tears starting to form in her beautiful eyes. "I love you, Valkyrie Cain, I know you don't feel the same but-" Then it was me kissing her, my hands skimming up and down her sides, briefly brushing against her leather top, and I put all the years I'd waited to hear her say she loved me into the kiss.

Tanith responded eagerly, clearly delighted at my response, and I realized she was walking me up the stairs backwards, her hands eagerly plucking at my clothing, attempting to disrobe me. I laughed, batting her hands away. "Tanith, slow down!" I scolded happily.

She grinned at me, but took her hands away. "Sorry, Val. I've just been waiting so long. You know." She shrugged helplessly and I hugged her, then shyly kissed her.

"I know, me too. But I want to take things a little slower, OK? I am still a virgin, you you know." I meant to tease her, but the shock that appeared on her face was even better. She gulped slightly, then turned to walk with me back down the stairs.

Tanith looked at me when we reached the main floor, slightly dazed. "You're a virgin? I thought that you and Fletcher, or you and Caelan?"

"God, not everyone moves as fast as you, Tanith." I said, annoyed and insulted. I'd meant nothing by it, but she looked hurt. I put my arms around her and buried my head in her neck. "I'm sorry. I just- I don't want that, not if there isn't something more. I want to be sure about us, OK?"

She stiffened slightly and I sighed and pulled back. Tanith looked at me, her face hard. "You think I just sleep around, is that it? That I'm not in love with you?"

"No! Well a little, maybe. I mean, you aren't exactly modest or-" It was all coming out wrong, and I shook my head. "I love you, but you're way more experienced than I am, and that scares me, OK? I don't even know if I_ can_ be with you, Tanith. I've never been with a woman before. all right?"

She looked at me and her face softened. "I'm sorry, Val. I just figured if I moved fast enough, I'd have you agreeing to marry me. Not that we can marry, but you know what I mean." She flushed slightly, dipped her head, biting her lip.

I stroked her hair back from her beautiful face, grinning at her. "I want to be together too, but let's just take things slow. I want to be friends, like we used to be. Of course when everyone else finds out you'll be stuck with me as partners as well."

Tanith pulled me in close, kissing me sweetly, gentler now, calmer. "I'd like that a lot, actually. I've missed you so much, Val. Ghastly already knows how I feel about you. How I felt for a long time now. I- I never thought you'd want to be with me, not this way, a least."

"My God, there's something Tanith Low thought she couldn't get just because she wanted it?" I teased, and she laughed.

"But I did get you." She purred. "Now why don't you let me take you to lunch? I love how tight you hold me when you're on the bike with me."

I felt myself blush, and she laughed, leading the way outside. There were people on the busy street, but that didn't stop my from kissing her when we reached the bike. I'd waited so long to be with her I really didn't care what anyone thought of it, and if the way she kissed me back was any indication, neither did she.

* * *

**I keep wanting to write a one-shot where there was no separation for some reason, since Tanith seems to have anger management problems when Valkyrie doesn't instantly agree with her. I wanted her sweeter here, but Tanith didn't take what Val said well, not knowing Val herself was hiding. So it really is sweet if you think about it. Aww.**


	5. Chapter 5

**White Robe**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Billy-Ray, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Anton or Valkyrie. Val is in her 20's here. "White Robe" is another t.A.T.u. song. The story is loosely based on it, mostly the well, you'll figure it out.

* * *

I struggled uselessly in Billy-Ray's grasp. He brought his straight razor up to my neck, laughing. "Now, now, little darlin'. Remember how I told you I'd kill you for free? Well I though of somethin' even better. How about a little ol' family reunion?" I winced as the blade dug in ever so slightly forcing me to look up.

Tanith was on the roof with us. her long coat flowing in the breeze, reveling her sword. But this wasn't Tanith anymore. The Remnant had been inside her for far too long. Still it made my heart ache to see her again and I felt tears from loosing her spring to my eyes. I tried again to twist out of the cuffs that bound my powers and she smirked at me. She said nothing, just kept staring. Billy-Ray of course, had a lot to say, as usual.

"Well now, princess, here's how we're gonna do this. So you don't make a fool of yourself tryin' to run I'm gonna hold you here, and the pretty lady with the sword is gonna gut you good while I get to watch. I'll step out of the way at the last instant, of course. She tends to get a little excited when she swings that sword." He chuckled and must have signaled Tanith, because she nodded and drew out her sword.

She took a stance, reading herself, then launched herself forward, sword out, eyes narrowed, intent on the kill. Billy-Ray stepped aside at the last instant as promised, and she turned, tracking him, crashing into him, her sword slashing, sending them both off the roof. I screamed in horror, turning, almost pitching off the roof myself to see the two lifeless forms below.

* * *

I was holding Tanith's hand as she slept. That was what the doctor's were calling it. Sleeping. She had died plunging of that roof, died to save me, and death had freed her from the Remnant. Both she and Billy-Ray had been brought back to life. Billy-Ray had a gaol cell and several centuries in it to look forward to, and Tanith?

Nobody knew. The Sanctuary doctors doubted there was anything of her left in there, so I kept vigil, night and day, refusing to leave her side. I hadn't even left her to hunt down the Remnant, that had been left to Skulduggery and Ghastly. The door opened softly, and an exhausted Skulduggery sat down heavily in the chair beside me.

"When did you eat last?" He asked, tapping his collarbones and letting his facade flow away.

"The nurses bring me trays, I'm OK. I'm not leaving her, Skulduggery. I let her get taken away from me once. I'm not going to loose her again." I was crying, I couldn't help it, and he soothed me, rubbing my back softly.

"It's all right, Valkyrie, it's OK. We got the Remnant. It will end up at the Midnight Hotel with the others, I'm sure Anton will be delighted to have a new guest. I'd tell you to go home and get some proper rest, but I can see the advice would fall on deaf ears."

I looked at him and nodded. "They're moving her tomorrow. To a room that is bound like our gaol cells. She won't need tended to then. It will keep her clean and she won't be bathed by people or need them to do anything else. I know that would kill her. I'm going with her, Skulduggery, I can't leave her alone, not again. Please don't make me."

He held me tightly. "You hate hospitals, I know that for a fact. But I know you're in love with her. No, don't stiffen up. I've seen the way you'd look at her when you though no one was looking. It's OK, Valkyrie, and natural. You've done nothing to be ashamed of. I'm well aware of how unenlightened your family is about such things, but I'm not and most of the magical community isn't either."

"I hope Ghastly shares your enlightened views." I said with a slight smile as we parted.

"He does, actually. He came in to visit once when you were asleep. You'd gotten into bed with her, holding her close and must have drifted off. Anyhow, she had curled herself around you, so we know she is aware in some sense. He told me when he saw the two of you like that it made him happy."

"You're kidding. Seriously?"

"Seriously. He's a good man, and a smart one. She wasn't cuddled into you the way a sister would be. Unless of course using your chest as a pillow is a thing sisters do. Mine never did, but at any rate with her having been married, and then seeing her with you, he was content to leave her to you, especially when your partner pointed out that you had to endure seeing her choose him, then Billy-Ray."

I gasped, and Skulduggery smiled in return. He ruffled my hair with a gloved hand and we made our goodbyes. He was right, I was sleepy. The nurses didn't seem to mind, so I pulled back the sheets and slipped in beside Tanith.

Maybe it was an automatic response, but she rolled into me, clutching at me, resting her head on my chest. I stroked her long blond hair softly until I drifted off to dream of the day when she'd be well enough to leave the Sanctuary.

* * *

Tanith had been moved the next day, and the doctors, having learned of her response encouraged me to sleep with her, as odd as it sounded. They hoped her reactions would fire up the dormant parts of her mind, but warned me that she would most likely be a different woman when she woke up.

But it gave me hope. They were no longer talking about abandoning her, so I'd go out for the paper or to bring her back small gifts or flowers. I didn't have to eat in the room either, but it turned out I could. I didn't like feeling my power dampened, but it was worth it just to be near her. I was sipping hot coffee and reading the paper when I heard her grunt. I looked over. She did it again, her body shifting.

She seemed to be coming closer to the surface every day, and this was her way of showing she expected me back in bed with her. I knew that for all the trauma she'd been through she might be left childlike, so I never took advantage when she did this, but I did oblige by getting back into bed, setting my coffee and paper down.

"Smells good." She mumbled softly, settling her head into my lap. I froze, then stroked her hair. It couldn't be possible, people didn't just wake up, did they? She'd only been out a few weeks, but would it even be possible for her to talk?

"Oi! I said it smells good. Can't you take a hint? Cor!" She growled, bumping me with a fist. She was awake! I don't know how I managed it, but I'd somehow scooped her up, and we were hugging each other tightly, both of us crying happy tears.

Tanith pulled back, looked at me smugly. "You know, what they say is true. I heard you talking to Skulduggery. I never knew, Val. If I had I'd have done things differently. I never meant for you to get hurt. I care about you. I love you, and not as a sister either."

I bundled her into me, grinning. "We'll wait until you're better to have that discussion, OK? Just know that I'm here for you now, no matter how you feel or who you choose to be with. Now if I'm not mistaken you were after my precious coffee. The doctor would kill me though if I just let you have some. They should be in here any minute to shoo me away and have a look at you, but I suppose the barest taste wouldn't hurt."

I got the stirrer and would have made a makeshift syringe out of it using my thumb to hold coffee in, but Tanith shook her head playfully her eyes dancing with mischief. "Use your finger. You'll give me less." She purred, and I felt myself blush. There was nothing innocent about the request and we both knew it.

I was about to oblige when the door to the room slammed open. The doctors and nurses swarmed in and I was escorted out, one of the male nurses giving me a wink. I'd forgotten the room was monitored, but the wink wasn't a typical creepy guy one, but more like welcome to the club. I grinned at him and went out into the hall.

Once all sorts of interesting tests had been run the doctors escorted me back in. "This isn't even possible, but you're friend is as she used to be, more or less. Her test results are all normal. She'll need rehab of course, and well, there isn't exactly magical insurance-"

"I'll pay for it. Do whatever she needs, I'm god for it. I mean it, Doctor." He smiled and nodded, promising to order more tests over the next few days to monitor her progress and to get in the help she needed. Tanith squawked loudly about wanting a regular room or to go home and the doctor ignored her.

"Oi! Can I at least eat or drink yet? I'm starving!" She growled, managing to hit the doctor in the back of the head with some balled up newspaper. He laughed, rubbing his head and nodded. "It still shouldn't be possible, this progress. But yes you can have a tray sent in." He shook his head in amusement and left.

Tanith grinned at me, patting the bed. The doctor was right, she was weak, but she was being brave about it. I got in and she cuddled into me. "Mmm, you're nice and soft, how come you smell so good?" She asked.

"Oh. You know I carry odd things with me. I hated the shampoos and conditioner in the shower they insisted I step out for to relax me, so I treated my hair with lavender oil after. You like it, then?"

"Mmm, heavenly. You'll have to show me how to do it some time. Of course coffee would be perfect right now." She cuddled in closer, grinning up at me. I snorted and held the cup so she could take tiny sips.

"An Englishwoman drinking coffee, shame!" I teased.

Tanith smiled, lying back after a few sips, clearly tired. "Oi. An Irishwoman drinking coffee. We'll be sent to America to live, that's what will happen, we're a shame to our countries." I smiled softly, but we both knew she had a double meaning.

I got out of bed when her tray came, and let the nurses look after her while I went for a walk. There was a natural distance now that she had said that. But I shouldn't have expected any less. Tanith was about as subtle as a sledgehammer.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and things had changed. I was still spending all day and all night by her side, and her progress was so good that she'd be going home the next day. But things were different now.

I couldn't bring myself to hold her at night anymore, not after what she had said, and Tanith for her part never mentioned a relationship between us again. I knew I had to let her go. She was ashamed to be with me, but then so was I. It was the way we'd been raised and the society we lived in, I guessed.

I got up and grabbed my jacket. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked lovely, and I felt tears come to my eyes, but I had to let her go. Because I was ashamed and she deserved better than that. Maybe Ghastly would be able to love her the way she needed, or somebody else would.

But it couldn't be me. I loved her, I was in love with her, but she didn't need to be nursing me through guilt feelings. If we'd been meant to be I was fairly sure I'd just have been happy to be with her. At least that's the way love was supposed to be.

I looked at her one last time, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. I wanted to wake her, to tell her I loved her and to be patient with me. I thought of the fact that we could have been married if we moved to the right part of America and I had to choke back a sob. I looked at the woman I could never have one last time and left.

* * *

**I know, a very downer ending. I almost wanted to make this into a two-shot with a happier outcome, but I suppose sad can be good as well. For a young lady who's never been with a woman before I think Val's reaction, given our society, is realistic. I think Tanith would feel guilty as well, but not for the same reasons. I think rejecting Val like she did, as much as it hurt them both was a way to protect Val from being labeled by society and to keep her 'normal'.**

**I myself don't see anything wrong with two women in love, but I know all sorts of couples are made to feel guilty because of gender or race bias. I'd still like to do a two-shot, but it would not be pretty. Val's guilt feelings are not going to just melt away, even though her being in love with Tanith is natural and is right for both of them.**

**End lecture. And yes, gay marriage is legal in some parts of the US, but then it changes back and forth all the time. Imagine being married, then told weeks later it is illegal and you are bad, evil women (or men) and having that marriage broken by the state.**


	6. Chapter 6

**White Robe II**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith or Val, obviously. I know, I know this is kind of sappy. I blame my mother for watching nothing but soaps and talk shows all day long during my formative years.

* * *

I had made it as far as the closed door and put my hand on the knob when I heard her call to me, her voice full of tears. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

I turned to look at her, and my heart lurched. Tanith had propped herself up on one elbow, and she was crying. She never cried, ever. I tried to fight the need to go to her but I couldn't. Instead I hurried back to her, wrapping her into my arms, feeling her tears soak my jacket as my own started to flow.

But I couldn't be with her, ever. I pulled back, resolved to go. "Tanith I- I can't, Not with you, not like this. I shouldn't be in love with you. I can't. I'm sorry." I tried to rise, but she refused to let go.

She looked at me steadily, then pulled me forward by my collar to kiss me. I tried to pull back, to twist away, but the other hand held my head firmly. It felt so right to kiss her, so wonderful to be with the one woman that made my heart sing that I stopped resisting and returned her kiss, though my heart was thundering in my ears.

Her hands started to move over me restlessly, then she gripped me, dragging me into the bed and I didn't resist. Tanith shifted, then was on top of me, pinning me helplessly beneath her. She started to trail kisses down my neck and I gasped rising up, resolved to run and run now before it was too late, but the hurt look on her face stopped me.

"I'm a shame to you, is that it?" She asked, her voice wounded. She sat up and away from me, her shoulders shaking in silent grief. Her head turned away, she went on in a low voice. "I heard everything you said to the Remnant. I felt you hit me. How could you, Valkyrie, when I'm in love with you? How could you call me shameful and dirty?"

"Tanith, you know as well as I do it's wrong for two women to be together. You had to be taught that much. So was I. I would never call you shameful or dirty, but that thing, it was lying. It said you loved me, you wanted to marry me."

"I do, and you hit me for it."

"I hit the Remnant, not you. And I hit it so it wouldn't probe into my own mind. I didn't want it to see what I felt for you. I didn't- I have to go. We can't be together, not ever. I'm so sorry Tanith, I love you. But I can't."

I got up tears in my eyes and this time she made no move to stop me. I wanted her to. I wanted her to tell me it was all right for me to love her, that everyone else was wrong and it was all right. But she didn't. She just kept her head bowed down, her beautiful blond hair masking her face.

I couldn't make myself leave. I looked at her, the wonderful, bright, and brave woman that I loved and realized how badly I was misjudging her. I hadn't believed her when she said she loved me, that she wanted to marry me, but now, seeing her willing to let me leave, seeing her in such pain, I did. I sat back down and reached out a tentative hand to touch her shoulder. "Tanith, please. I'm scared. I just don't know what to do. I'm not brave like you, I never have been, Please, forgive me. Help me, please. I love you, I don't want to loose you."

Tanith turned to me, flashed me a fragile smile. "You meant it? You meant it when you said you loved me? That the hit wasn't because I disgusted you?"

"Yes, I did, sorry I hit you."

"That's OK, you hit like a girl."

"Hey!" I picked up the pillow and gave her a good swat, and she laughed, her eyes dancing. She would have kissed me then, I'm sure of it, but the door opened and the nurse came with her discharge papers.

The nurse looked at me. "She can't be alone. Is she going to be with someone for the next few weeks?" I nodded and the nurse looked down at her papers. "You're Valkyrie? Your her sister then. OK, fine by me, I leave her in your care, sign here, please." Tanith signed, trying hard not to laugh and the nurse handed us instructions then left.

As soon as she was gone we burst out laughing. I looked at Tanith and she actually blushed. "I said sister when I met you, because um, well, it would have sounded super creepy to tell you how attractive you were, considering my age."

I gave her a friendly swat. "You could have saved us both a lot of trouble if you did. Of course you're save everyone a lot of trouble in general if you didn't run around in a leather corset you're half falling out of." I teased.

Tanith just winked at me in reply. "Do you want to watch me get dressed? You can, I don't mind."

"Tanith!" I managed to squeak, and I heard her laugh as I headed for the door.

* * *

I walked beside Tanith as we left the Sanctuary, leading her to my car. She got in, looking at me as I got behind the wheel. "Where to?" I asked. "I'd like to take you to lunch, or we can stop at your apartment for the clothes you'll need. Well?"

She blinked slowly. "You meant it? I'm moving in with you to convalescence?"

"If that means, get better, then yes." I shifted in my seat to face her. "Tanith, even if things don't work out, I'm still going to care for you. You're mobile, but you still need lots of rest and watched over. You look tired, let's get you home then."

She nodded wearily and sat back, slipping into a light sleep almost instantly. I drove her home, thankful I was Elemental not and Adept. I pulled around to the back of Gordon's mansion, then unlocked the door, and returned to the car for Tanith.

Manipulating the air I was able to carry her to a ground floor bedroom. I didn't want her trying stairs in her weakened state. I pulled back the covers and tucked her in, not bothering to undress her. It would have been wrong, considering how mixed up my emotions were, and the fact that I loved her.

I fixed a simple lunch, putting away enough for her, then went back in to keep watch over her, dragging in pieces of assorted furniture so she could eat, sleep and relax all in one room. I was so very tired, and the bed was so very large that I let myself lie down on top of the covers and sleep soon took me.

I awoke hours later to the feeling of a hand stroking my hair and a warm body pressed against my side. I looked over at Tanith and smiled sleepily. "Hey. You hungry?" I asked, suddenly feeling shy.

Tanith nodded and sat up. I joined her, getting out of bed, and walking by her side as she managed to reach the small table I'd set up in the room. I touched her shoulder briefly. "What would you like? I put away some lunch earlier."

"That sounds fine. Val, I don't know how to ask this, but did I do something wrong?" Tanith looked up at me, clearly worried.

"No! What would make you ask that?" I asked, stroking her hair softly.

"You were on top of the covers for one."

I blushed, then leaned down and kissed her cheek chastely. "Tanith, you still need time to recover. I also didn't want to assume anything."

She nodded and I went and got her food, watching over her as she ate. She was fine with tea, but seemed listless. I realized it wasn't recovery slowing her down, but feeling I'd rejected her. I sighed, then spoke. "Tanith, I wanted very badly to get under the covers with you, but I don't want to- I'm not ready to make love to you. I may never be. Maybe I should have let you choose someone else to watch over you."

She looked up, shocked. "I can move slow, Val. I don't want to rush things either and I'm kind of insulted you think I would." I blinked. That was news.

"Said the woman who had me pinned under her several hours ago?" I asked.

She blushed, then laughed slightly. "I wouldn't have gone that far, sis."

"Ew! Now that is just gross."

She giggled. "Don't they have hentai like that?"

"Tanith! And how would I know?" I squeaked.

"From the way you're blushing I guess they do. Got a collection we can watch together?" She asked, suddenly tearing into her food with gusto.

"No! I'm mean, I'm no prude or anything. But Skulduggery is so nosy I don't like to have things just laying around."

Tanith grinned wickedly. "So what have you got hidden away then, hmmm?"

"Tanny, your moving way too fast again." I said, feeling heat rise to my cheeks again and she grinned at me, then winked.

"I'm just flirting with you, Val, honestly. But I want to make sure you know I'm interested and that, well, I want to be your girl, you're only girl, all right? I'm doing the same for you, you know."

I felt all sorts of emotions tumble through me. Happiness that she was serious. Anxiety over it too. How could I say I loved her then be terrified at the though of making love to her? She'd only been half teasing, after all. I sighed, wishing it was just as acceptable to be with a girl like this as it would have been with a guy.

"Scared?" She asked, her voice gentle, and I could only nod in reply.

"It's OK, Val. I'm scared too. I don't want to mess this up, and I'm not ready yet either. I just wanted you to know I find you attractive and I'm open to whatever you want. I know you probably think I'm easy because of the way I dress and because I flirt a lot, but I'm not, OK? Yes, I've had a lot of partners, but, you're different, OK? I care about you."

"Wait, you're not ready and you would have slept with me to show me you like me? God Tanith, I didn't bring you home for that. I'm in love with you. I don't want that until we're both ready. I don't think you're easy, either. If you were you'd have been with everyone in the Sanctuary, Tipstaff included."

"Please. Now I feel ill again." She laughed. I grinned and helped her to the bed again, propping her up with pillows. I was more relaxed with her now that I knew she didn't expect anything, and I was rather ashamed of myself for thinking she had.

She must have read my thoughts because she took my into her arms, laying my head on her shoulders, stroking my hair slowly. "That's better. You know, Val, you treat me well enough and I won't want to move out in a few weeks." She teased.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want you to, but I didn't know how to ask without sounding like some sort of pervert."

Tanith huffed in feigned offense. "I'd expect that sort of thing from a man, Valkyrie Cain, but you're a sweet young lady. How many other girls have you drug home under false pretenses, hmmm?" She asked, tickling me. I giggled, shaking my head to indicate zero, but she pinned me gently. "Oi. Do I get another kiss now, or what?" She asked, her voice suddenly breathy.

She didn't have to ask a second time as I gazed up at her I saw only adoration in her eyes. I nodded shyly, and she was very tender as she brought her lips to mine. She pulled back quickly, her expression fearful.

I knew I had to show her she was loved, that I was in love with her. So I pulled her back down tenderly and kissed her.

* * *

**Awww, MUCH happier ending, yes?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nobody Does It Better**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith or Valkyrie. "Nobody Does It Better" is a song by Pixie Lott, the lyrics fit Valith quite nicely. Yes I promised a Pixie Lott song this time and a billion thanks to **KasumiCain** for the song suggestion. Oh yeah, Val is in her 20's I guess.

* * *

I was in the kitchen trying to fix dinner, at least that was the plan. But Tanith clearly had other ideas. She'd come up behind me, cuddling into me, the warmth of her body distracting. She was studiously ignoring the assorted plastic ziplock bags filled with various ingredients, trailing kisses down my neck. "What are you doing?" She purred.

I giggled, turning in her arms so she could kiss me, enjoying her attention as I always did after a long day at work. She'd settled down some after we'd been married, but not by much. But her kiss was still sweet and tender, even though I knew she preferred being more aggressive.

I lingered in her arms, nuzzling her as I spoke. "You know darn well what I'm doing, woman, I'm making dinner. How was work?"

"Meh." She shrugged her shoulders stepping away to grin crookedly at me. "I kept trying to make out with my partner, but she insisted we were on a stakeout. All that time alone in a van, wasted."

I snorted. "We were on a stakeout. We've been married two years now and you're still a bad girl. But I like that." I grinned back at her. Tanith laughed then tilted her head at me.

"Really? Why cook? I would have taken you out tonight. Steak dinner?" She offered, singing the last two words.

"Oven fried chicken." I sang back, and she started to dance and twirl in place a delighted look on her beautiful features. It was hard to believe at times she'd been a Remnant-possessed assassin.

"Your chicken, right? I love your chicken! And those bread things, please?" She was begging now, the idea of anything out of a box objectionable and she refused any chicken but mine now. pronouncing a certain American import 'horrid'.

"Yes, and if you are a very, very good girl I'll share the kitchen with you and you can make dessert." Tanith's eyes lit up. I had no idea what she would make, but she loved to cook. Of course she had a super-fast metabolism so it made sense that she did.

I watched as she dug various ingredients out of cabinets, turning on the radio. "Nobody Does It Better" came on, and she actually tilted her head and cooed at me. I blushed and turned back to my chicken prep.

It wasn't even that hard, and I was the laziest cook ever born. I'd soaked the chicken breasts overnight in homemade buttermilk, which was just half and half with a good splash of vinegar, and salt and pepper added.

Then a pat dry, dredged in a plastic bag with flour. Then back in the buttermilk with a raw egg added to make a binder, then in Italian seasoned bread crumbs, all using tongs. Then on a foil-lined cookie sheet with a dab of oil and butter and into a four hundred degree oven for thirty-five to forty minutes.

I made what Americans called biscuits as well, and Tanith was busy with whatever she was making. She sang along as she worked, and I was shocked. I'd never heard her sing before. She caught my gaze and blushed.

"Weird dessert, I know, but is icebox cake fine? I'm afraid to bake, truth be told." She was looked at me innocently, needed approval. I knew cooking terrified her and anything she did try for me made my heart sing.

"That's wonderful, Tanith. You know, work was fun today. It was great calling over and annoying the boys every twenty minutes."

Tanith smiled. She and Ghastly had parted on good terms. He hadn't been thrilled when he found out about what had happened with Billy-Ray, even if he had understood, but that wasn't the reason they'd broken up.

They'd broken up because I took roses to her in the hospital as a friend and she'd burst into appreciate tears then kissed me. It hadn't taken much convincing on her part to assure me the kiss had been a long time in coming.

Part of her had always been aware, always missed me. It was that part that brought her home to me. I knew I hadn't felt sisterly about her from the moment I'd saw her, and apparently, neither had she.

"What is it, you OK?" She asked, concerned. I blinked back tears and nodded.

"I was just thinking of what a good friend Ghastly has been to both of us. Letting us know we could get married as sorcerors at any rate. I still can't believe he made our dresses. I feel bad, because he cared for you."

Tanith came over and took me into her arms, sheltering me the way she did whenever I got bewildered. "He and I were over a long time before you, OK? Yes we were supposed to go out, but honestly Val, it has always been you. I just felt I couldn't approach you, you're just so beautiful."

I didn't have any words for a reply so I kissed her. I melted as I did every time we kissed. We were best friends and lovers as well as wives, and she was the most priceless treasure I could think of.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, somehow everything came out perfectly. I made sure to praise Tanith, one because she deserved it, and two because I knew she'd learned how to cook just to please me. She stretched lithely after dinner, enjoying my eyes on her.

"How about we go out? My treat? We could go to the movies, or dancing, or dancing, or you know, we could go dancing." She asked, then grinned. Tanith adored dancing. We took my car so she could wear a slinky glittery dress. My firm rule was she NEVER got on that death machine of hers without full riding leathers and a helmet.

She had picked out my dress and I had blushed. We looked like vixens on the prowl not a sedate married couple, though we wore our rings proudly for all to see. Everyone at the club knew us anyhow.

Tanith owned the dance floor of course, pulling me in her orbit, and I was getting better. The music seemed to go on forever and we danced for hours under the strobing lights. We made our way home at last glad we had two days of rest coming.

I cuddled into her that night, sleep coming to me easily in her arms, already mapping out the breakfast I'd cook for her the next day, and roses, I'd need roses. A wedding anniversary only came but once a year.

* * *

**I so wanted to have them married for a while. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
